Cleansing the Soul
by libratraveller
Summary: Elizabeth helps Radek remove the paint off his skin.


Title: Cleansing the Soul

Author: libratraveller

Pairing: Weir/Zelenka

Spoilers: Critical Mass

Summary: Elizabeth helps Radek remove the paint off his skin.

Author's Note: This is for the Weir/Zelenka Thing-a-Thon. Prompt was by Alyse, words, 'soar, swoop, faith' and she wanted it rooted in canon. Beta: Lizz Lish.

Elizabeth walks down the hall towards Radek's quarters. After Sheppard had told her to check out what was done to Radek's face, she decided she needed a break from questioning her decisions. She knocks on his door and he opens it. He has a towel in his hand and his face is wet but none of the paint has come off. She cannot help herself, she starts laughing. He actually growls back at her.

"Yes, laugh, everyone else has." Radek turns and walks back into his room.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth takes a few deep breaths. She crosses the doorway and follows him into the bathroom. "Soap not working?"

"No. Those stupid kids, part of their ritual in honoring guests, meh. Should never have gone."

"You know what? I have something in my bathroom that should get that right out." Elizabeth takes a hold of Radek's hand that was roughly scrubbing his face.

"Really? I would be very grateful." Radek smiles and even though he had all that paint on his face, he did not look silly at all.

Elizabeth feels her pulse beat faster. "This way then." They leave his quarters and start walking down the hall. "So tell me how the children managed to get all that stuff on you." Elizabeth grins when Radek huffs.

"As soon as they saw me they swooped in and pulled me down onto a tree stump. Then they brought bowls of paints of various colors. I was of course protesting the entire time, but there was nothing I could do as they held me down and covered me in this."

"It's very artistically done." Elizabeth leads him into her room.

Radek looks around at the neatly made bed and the gifts littering her room from trading partners, the ones she could not fit in her office.

Elizabeth enters the bathroom and looks through her shower caddy on the sink until she finds a jar. "Here, it's Cold Cream, it should get that paint off nicely. Actors use it all the time."

Radek peeks into the bathroom. "Thanks. I'll just take that and-"

"No, let me." Elizabeth's eyes twinkle. "It's the least I can do after letting you go on that mission." She grabs a wash cloth. Radek walks in and stands looking at her. She opens the jar and dips two fingers in it. Then she carefully spreads the cream across his face.

"It tingles." Radek looks into her eyes, never having been this close to her.

"Sorry." Just that one word reminds her that she has someone she needs to apologize to.

Radek notices the change in her expression. "Elizabeth, what is wrong?"

"Me. You don't know what I've done today. I gave the order for someone to be tortured. I don't know what I've become."

"You must not lose faith in yourself. You may have made huge mistake, but you cannot start questioning every decision you make. Especially not in a place like this, where people desperately need your leadership." Radek stills her fingers and takes the wash cloth and begins wiping his face. Looking in the mirror he realizes that the paint is actually coming off. Smiling he looks at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth sighs. "And you're right. I need to stay focused." She looks at Radek and sees a bit of red at the tip of his shirt collar. "Take that off. They painted your chest didn't they?"

"Um." Radek blushes as he pulls his shirt off. Painted in red on his chest is a beautiful bird with wings spread as if soaring through the sky.

"It's beautiful. I have a camera; can I take a picture of it, before we wipe it off?" Elizabeth leaves her bathroom and goes to her nightstand where she keeps a camera.

Radek follows her. "I guess. Where do you want me?"

She smiles devilishly. "Lie down on the bed, up against the pillow." She opens the curtains covering her window, letting golden light shine on the bed.

"You are serious?" Radek looks uncertainly at her.

"If it's the only way to get you in my bed…" Elizabeth sighs.

Radek blushes. "All you had to do was ask." He gets up on the bed, positioning himself so the bird shines from the light.

She takes the picture, her eyes serious. "Gorgeous."

"Yes, they did fine work with paints." Radek shudders remembering all the small hands on him.

"I meant you." Elizabeth stares into his eyes.

"Oh." He smiles shyly.

She goes and grabs the cold cream from on the sink. Then she walks towards him and kneels on the bed. She massages the cream into his skin. He sighs. "You like?"

"Yes, feels good. And practical, the paint is starting to make me itch." Radek beams as she rubs the cream in further down his chest where there are blue waves of ocean. "I have been waiting for you to touch me for ages. You make being molested by those children worth it."

"If that's the case, I take back my apology. And perhaps I will have to send you again."

His eyes widen in horror. "Please not that."

"Then give me a reason not to," she says in her boss voice.

"You can touch me whenever you please," he says hopefully. Elizabeth raises her eyebrow. "And I will bring you the last of my Godiva chocolates?"

"That might work." She takes a towel and begins removing the cream and the make up with it.

There is still a bit of worry around Radek's eyes.

"I'm kidding. I promise not to send you back unless it's absolutely necessary. Besides I doubt they'll do the ritual a second time."

"I suppose that is the best I can expect." He leans against the pillow after she is finished with the towel. "I think you should find out if they painted me anywhere else.

"You're right. We'll have to take these pants off." She chuckles.

Elizabeth moves and kisses his lips. Radek kisses her back. "Thank you."

"Anytime."


End file.
